


On an Angel's Wings

by DreamOfDestiny



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesiac Belle (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lawyer Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-10-02 18:29:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 17,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10224392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamOfDestiny/pseuds/DreamOfDestiny
Summary: Gold is a cold lawyer and pawnbroker, but everything changes when he comes across a young woman harboring a mysterious secret





	1. Gray Clouds

He was an older man yet still quite young with brown hair that had a smidge of gray streaks and sharp eyes that were a deep brown of a color. He had a polished cane in one hand due to an injury sustained when he was younger on his right leg. The man was a well-known lawyer, but his reputation wasn't that great because of his cold sarcasm and sharp tongue. He lived in an old Victorian-style home that contained an array of antiques he'd collected over the years. He knew that no one wanted anything to do with him unless it was strictly business. His expertise was twisting his words, making deals with his customers to achieve what he wanted. It was today, this particular cold winter morning, that everything changed for better or worse. He had gone out, still wearing the dark three-piece suit he used while working, avoiding the looks aimied his way, the ones of fear. The white powders of snow littered the ground, more falling from the sky. He paused suddenly, hearing a soft and muffled thump, trying to make sense of where it came from. The lawyer limped forward, eyes widening in surprise at the sight before him. Ahead he could see a limp form covered in white, one hand stretched out. For a brief moment the figure looked dead until he noticed the slow up-and-down movement of its chest. He sighed and went up the alley, letting out a startled gasp when he realized it was a young woman. She looked to be between her late twenties and early thirties. She had wavy chestnut-reddish hair that reached her shoulders. The woman was certainly pretty, but she couldn't be left here in the cold.

"Well, dearie, let's get you warm," The lawyer whispered, taking her in his arms. He struggled briefly to remain standing, using his cane to maneuver himself as he headed home. Thankfully there was no one around to see him with this young and quite beautiful woman, breathing in the scent of roses and lavender in her hair. He curled one arm tighter around her, leaning against his good leg, in an effort to open the front door. After managing to get inside and closing the door behind him he gently released the woman onto his couch, waiting silently for her to wake up until he started dozing off.

"Mm..." A voice groaned. His eyes snapped open to see the woman stirring, trying to make sense of what had happened.

 "Wh-Where am I?" She asked. His breath was stuck in his throat as he stared into her cerulean blue eyes, only reacting when she screamed in surprise.

"Who are y-you?" She stammered.

"Mr. Gold. I'm the one who found you," the lawyer answered. A flicker of recognition flashed in the woman's eyes, but it disappeared as quickly as it came. 

"What's your name, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked her.

  
"I-Isabelle Rose."

"Here." Mr. Gold spoke, handing Isabelle a cup of tea as his guest was starting to feel lightheaded.

"Th-Thanks." Isabelle stammered, taking a sip of the drink.

"Are you feeling alright, dearie?" The lawyer asked.

"Ye-Yes, I don't have a pl-place to stay." She replied.

"You-You don't have a house?" Mr. Gold replied, taken by surprise. Isabelle shook her head, face flashing with sadness and a hint of confusion. There was a tense and awkward silence, which broke after Mr. Gold's following words.

"You could stay with me."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, readers! If you come across this I really hope you enjoy this. I also know this chapter is kinda short, but the chapters will hopefully start to get longer as it progresses. Until next time, dearies~


	2. Whispers among the Crowds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle heads into town while Gold wonders if she's willing to stay once she hears the whispers

Isabelle Rose was certainly surprised by Mr. Gold's proposal for her to stay with him. There was a long silence before Isabelle finally settled with a quiet nervous nod. She was tired and conflicted from trying to recall how she'd ended up in the alleyway. Mr. Gold took her to one of his guest rooms, which was light brown with red curtains and a dark maroon nightstand. The bed was also dark brown, fitting for only one person, with surprisingly soft bedsheets.

"Do you, uh, have any extra clothes?" Isabelle asked.

"I live alone, dearie, there's not much I can give you unless you accept this." The lawyer answered, handing her $300 worth of cash.

"I-I...I can't, this is your money." Isabelle stammered.

"It's alright, dearie...take it," Gold spoke. His newest guest sighed and took the money, wondering why this stranger would willingly give away to someone he'd just met.

Isabelle sighed as she tried to find a place that would have decent clothing. Her stomach growled, indicating that she was hungry, and was quite thankful for the local diner ahead of her: Granny's. She went inside, trying to avoid the stares aimed her way.

"What can I get you?" One of the waitresses, a relatively young woman with black hair and red streaks, asked.

"Oh, uh...I-I'd just like a glass of water," Isabelle spoke.

"Sure thing! I'm Ruby by the way," The waitress smiled. Isabelle returned the gesture, glad that someone wasn't making any remarks on the fact that she didn't come from this town. Her clothes were still a grayish-white from the hit she'd receieved in the alleyway and it was obvious that her eyes showed that she hadn't slept in a while. Ruby came back with the new guest's water and a small plate of fries along with the check.

"When did you get here?" The server asked.

  
Mr. Gold wasn't sure who Isabelle Rose was, but he didn't dare ask due to the state she was in when he found her. He was surprised that he had let a complete stranger into his home and how quickly he'd come to her aid. The lawyer sighed and took a swig of the liquor in front of him, trying to make sense of what was going on. Who was Isabelle Rose? Had she been running away? He had been taken aback when she agreed to stay with him considering his reputation, but then again she was new and still didn't know the kind of person he was. He leaned back against the chair, slowly drifting off to sleep. _The place was black, making it harder to see the surroundings. He strained his eyes in a futile attempt of finding a source of light. Without warning there was a loud cackle followed by what sounded like-_  
He awoke with a strangled and cold gasp, his head pounding wildly. He had dreams, yes, but this one was even stranger. It felt like something unnatural. He wondered when Isabelle would be back yet he wouldn't be surprised if she didn't return. By now she must've heard the whispers among the crowds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is very short, but...more shall be explained in the following chapters, which hopefully will be longer. Until next time, dearies!


	3. A Lawyer's Associate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle wonders about Gold's reputation while about a bit of truth comes to light

"Well, I-I'm staying with so-someone. I was in a...car accident, I think, s-so he took me in." Isabelle explained.

"Oooh! Are you ok?" Ruby asked.

"Ye-Yes," the newcomer stammered.

"What's his name?" Ruby grinned. Isabelle felt her face turn red from embarrassment, finding it hard to imagine a relationship with Mr. Gold.

"He's- well, alright...his name is Mr. Gold."

_She'd been heading home from her job at the library, deciding on walking instead of taking her car. She had her purse slung over one shoulder. Night was already setting, making it harder to see ahead. She remembered reaching a corner followed by a loud screech and a blinding white light._

"Mr. Gold? As in the lawyer with a cane Mr. Gold?" Ruby hissed, clearly shocked by the revelation.

"He's a lawyer?" Isabelle repeated.

"I don't believe this. Mr. Gold let you stay?" The waitress asked.

"I'm...sorry?" Isabelle answered, confused.

"He's not well liked." Ruby said with a blunt tone.

"He was nice to me," the blue-eyed female retorted.

"Well, you're not so bad. Just be careful." Isabelle left Granny's Diner and started walking towards a clothing store, only to accidentally bump into someone. Mr. Gold paced back and forth, pondering whether or not to search for Isabelle. He sighed and grabbed his coat, limping out the front door. If only he knew where Isabelle was.

"I'm really sorry! Are you alright?" Isabelle spoke.

"Next time...watch it! Who are you?" A woman snarled. She wore a black business suit, using one hand to brush off flecks of dirt. She was clearly annoyed with cold analyzing brown eyes and short brownish-black hair.

"My name's Isabelle Rose," Isabelle answered.

"...Regina." The other woman spoke.

"Ah, there you are, dearie. _Regina_." Mr. Gold's voice rang out. Regina scowled, glancing at the lawyer and for a brief moment her gaze landed on Isabelle.

"What's she doing here?" Regina asked.

"She's with me, dearie, as my caretaker." Mr. Gold replied smoothly, ignoring the visibly annoyed look on Isabelle's face. Regina scoffed and walked away without saying anything.

"Caretaker?!" Isabelle screeched.

"Calm yourself, dearie. Just be glad I didn't tell her the truth about your...predicament," Mr. Gold told her.

"Hey! Maybe I'll spend my time at the bed and breakfast!" The blue-eyed female snapped.

"No, no, wait. I'm-I'm sorry," the lawyer spoke. He blinked, surprised at his willingness to be with her especially when it was someone he'd met yesterday.

Isabelle sighed, "Well...alright, but I'm not your caretaker."

  
"How long have you lived here in...Storybrooke?" She asked, following Gold back to his house.

"I moved here from Scotland, but it's been four to five years. Here we are, you can go on and get changed or something while I worry about dinner." Mr. Gold said. Isabelle, holding several bags of clothes, headed up to her room, quickly changing into a pink-tinted blouse and pants. She sighed, wondering how she'd just appeared in that alleyway. If it hadn't been for Gold she'd most likely still be there, shivering to death.

"If you want to come down...dinner's ready," his voice, which was accented in Scottish brogue, spoke.

"Oh, uh...I-I'll be down in a moment," Isabelle replied. She took a quick glance at her room and headed downstairs, catching the whiff of chicken. M"That smells wonderful." She commented.

"I'm glad, dearie..." Mr. Gold chuckled lightly.

"Who is Regina?" Isabelle asked.

"She's a colleague." The rest of dinner went on in silence once Isabelle realized that this was getting a bit awkward on the owner's part.

"Why do you insist on staying here?" Gold asked.

"It's not as if I have any other place to go. Besides...you did find me, it's only fair I stay with you," Isabelle told him.

"Surely by now you've realized I'm not well liked," the older man said in a rather blunt and somewhat rude tone.

"I don't exactly know you, do I? I'm not one for following along to rumors." his guest answered. Gold's eyes flashed with evident surprise, taken aback by her statement. Soon enough she'd leave him just like everyone else had the tendency of doing. Why was Isabelle Rose, a complete stranger, willing to be here when no one else had?

"Um...if that's everything, I'd like to get some sleep," Isabelle said.

"Very well, dearie. I'll see you in the morning." Isabelle remained awake, staring distantly at the closed window covered by the curtains. She needed answers as to why she couldn't recall anything prior to the accident. It was as if her memory was simply blank, void of existence, but that didn't make much sense. Sighing she lay in the bed, closing her eyes in an attempt to get some well deserved sleep.

_It was dark, empty of any light. Night settled into the room, or wherever this place was, as she heard what had been an awful lot like harsh whispers like something was being planned. For a brief moment she thought that there had been a sound like footsteps. Before she could make any sense she awoke with a startled cry._

Isabelle panted heavily, not really understanding why she'd had such a strange dream. No, no, she couldn't worry too much on it. It was the start of a new day, maybe she could finally settle down in Storybrooke. She was in desparate need of taking a shower, but to her dismay couldn't find it.

"What exactly are you looking for, dearie?" Mr. Gold asked her.

 "Oh, I-I'm just...looking for a bathroom," Isabelle replied.

 "Why didn't you just say so?" He asked, leading her to a bathroom, which contained a shower.

"Try not to take too long, Isabelle."

"And why's that?" His guest asked. "Well, if you want to head into town you might want to hurry up," Mr. Gold smiled and left the room, shutting the door behind him. Isabelle hummed softly to herself as she ran her fingers through her hair, taking out the grease that it most likely contained. The water felt nice against her skin, feeling the warmth that she hadn't felt since her accident. Despite still having bits of amnesia she still recalled small things like her own name and her job. She couldn't ask Gold for answers since he didn't appear to have any knowledge of her. Mr. Gold clearly wasn't one for small talk especially with how awkward he'd gotten when she tried starting a conversation with him. After a good twenty minutes Isabelle closed the shower head, wrapping her hair into a towel she'd found on top of the toilet seat. She put on a shirt, which was a nice soft blue color, and a pair of jeans. Once she'd managed to dry herself Isabelle headed down to the kitchen where Mr. Gold was waiting. He leaned against his cane, still wearing the suits she'd first seen him in.

"Ready, dearie?" He asked.

"I would assume you would like to get a bite to eat," he continued.

"Yes, it is nearly time for lunch." Isabelle answered.

"How about we go down to Granny's?" Gold asked.

"Of course, if that's alright with you." She told him, taking note of the lawyer's expensive Cadillac, which they took to Granny's. Isabelle kept close to him, trying not to be affected by the amount of stares she was receiving.

"Isabelle! What are you...oh, hello, Mr. Gold..." Ruby's demeanor changed, giving Gold a wary glance.

"Ah, hello, dearie." Gold hissed. Isabelle only stood there awkwardly, glancing at Ruby, who glared at the older male.

"Can we sit now?" Isabelle asked softly.

"Yes, of course, dearie," Mr. Gold answered, his entire expression changing to a calmer posture. He rested the cane against the edge of the table, turning to face his guest.

"Here's your usual..." Ruby scowled, handing Mr. Gold a familiar plate of hamburger and extra pickles.

"I'll have the same thing. Um...could I have the, er...iced tea?" Isabelle spoke. Ruby smiled warmly and went off to get the food.

"Does this count as a date?" Isabelle asked Gold, who nearly dropped his drink at the question.

"Why, uh, why would you think that, de-dearie? It's just...lunch..." Isabelle contained the urge to giggle at his reaction, inclining her head to one side.

"When we get back, I'd like to ask you something."


	4. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabelle has questions for Gold while she discovers more of her lost memories

"What were you so interested in asking me, dearie?" Gold asked Isabelle as they reached his house. The cerulean-eyed female smiled softly as Mr. Gold went and poured himself a glass of scotch, handing her a cup of tea.

"It's nothing, I was just wondering something," Isabelle replied.

"No, go on and ask me." He replied.

"You never did tell me your first name," Isabelle told him. Taken aback Mr. Gold nearly spilled the scotch at the comment.

"You already know who I am." He said. "Come on, please. I told you mine."

_She awoke with a feeling of airiness and calm. It was hard to tell where she was, squinting her eyes to adjust to the bright light. Ahead there appeared to be a set of gates, which caught her attention. She walked over to them and nearly reached them when a voice rang out._

_"Hello!" A voice chirped. Startled she jumped back in alarm, dazed and confused to what was going on._

Mr. Gold looked at her strangely, trying to figure out why she was so willing to be in his presence, wanting to know everything about him. He cleared his throat, never having thought someone would ask him what his first name was. After moving to this small town called Storybrooke he tried to leave his troubled past behind; the distance and aggression he'd had with his father, the old farmhouse he'd grew up in, all the times he'd come to find women constantly coming and going.

"Do you really want to know, dearie?" He asked Isabelle, who stared at him sharply.

"Yes...please." Isabelle replied. She was determined, something which he greatly admired in someone, not that he'd ever voice that out loud. What made her so different than everyone else? Before he had the chance to respond his phone went off, making Isabelle jump from the noise.

"Yes...I see..well, dearie, yes...tomorrow." Mr. Gold said. His eyes flashed, lips pressed tightly together, as he closed the electronic device.

"Is everything alright?" Isabelle asked, concerned for Gold, whose irritation was evident in his posture and attitude.

"Don't worry about it." He hissed out.

"Um...would it be better to continue this later?"

"If that's what you want, dearie," Gold snarled. He stood up, nearly snatching up his cane as he did so. Without another word he stalked off upstairs, muttering incoherently beneath his breath. Isabelle watched him leave, sighing to herself at the fit of anger that Gold attempted to hide. He was calmer around her, most of the time, but around others...he snapped and hissed like an angry dragon guarding its territory. He was increasingly agitated, a person who seemed to lack trust in people. She wasn't going to prod into his distrust, not when he was slowly warming up to her. Isabelle curled up on the couch, falling asleep again from the lack of energy she now carried. Thankfully she had no dreams, only awoken by the noise of Gold's cane hitting the ground.

 "Oh...what time is it?" She asked.

"It's nearly six thirty, dearie. I trust you slept well," the lawyer replied.

"Yes, are you...feeling alright?" Isabelle answered.

"Of course I am. Why would you think differently?" Gold scoffed.

"Well, if it's such a problem being asked a question, I might just leave until you cool off your temper," his guest said.

 "Forgive me, dearie. Didn't you wish to know my name?" Mr. Gold told her, his tone softening.

"I believe I did want to know that."

"Why are you so interested in me?" Mr. Gold asked.

"I'd just like to get to know the person I'm staying with," Isabelle explained. She was such a beautiful- since when had he thought of her as beautiful?- spirited individual, the warmness in her cerulean eyes. How could he be feeling this way when he'd only just met her? Isabelle's insistence of familiarizing herself with him was certainly rather brave, attempting to tame the beast. No one had ever done that, no one...not even the people he once thought cared about him, they had left without even a goodbye.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something?" Isabelle's voice brought him back to reality, the confusion and concern evident in her expression.

"Yes, if you're so interested in knowing my name...how about we make a deal?" Mr. Gold asked her, smiling widely at the sudden thought.

"And...what kind of deal would that be?" Isabelle asked. "Answer me some questions about yourself and I'll tell you my name," the lawyer told her, his eyes shining.

"Oh, very well. What do you want to know?"

Smiling to himself Gold asked, "What exactly was your job, dearie?"

"I happened to be a librarian, I believe," the brunette replied, feeling herself flush at the answer.

"What's making you so nervous?" Mr. Gold questioned with a chuckle, earning a levelled glare from Isabelle.

"I don't find it funny. Last I recall I barely remember how I got here aside from my accident. Why are you trying to avoid telling me your name?!" Isabelle hissed.

"I'm not, dearie, but if you want to know about me can't I do the same?" Gold asked.

"I suppose you have a point, but it'd be better if I just told you what I recall."

_Isabelle Rose was a young librarian, barely into her mid thirties, with pretty eyes and hair that was wavy, reaching her shoulders. She didn't have many friends, but there was always someone who remained by her side. She hadn't met him face-to-face, but he was always checking out the books she recommended. It was a happy quiet life until the news hit her: her father had passed away in his sleep. She hadn't been thinking clearly when she decided to walk in the night, trying to clear her mind. The car came before she could react, screeching and honking for her to move out of the way. By that time everything had gone black._

Mr. Gold fell silent, not certain if he should say something. Isabelle's eyes were now brimming red from the sudden remembrance that her father had died, trying hard not to break into tears.

"Dearie...I-I'm- Belle..." Gold spoke, suddenly finding himself stammering over his words. Isabelle looked up sharply at the nickname, her expression morphing into evident shock, lips twitching.

"I...that was- pardon me for...if you have a problem with me calling you that..." Gold trailed off.

"No, it-it's fine, um..." Isabelle laughed.

"...Rumford..." Mr. Gold finally said. Isabelle glanced at him again, confused.

"That's my name, dearie, it's Rumford."


	5. Past and Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold makes a decision and the past meets the present

One week and a half had passed since Gold told Isabelle his real name and she'd taken to calling him by a nickname, smiling pleasantly at him.

"Dearie..." Gold began one particularly warm afternoon.

"Oh, good morning, Rum." Isabelle replied. She looked like an angel, her hair pulled back into a ponytail, wearing a light blue-white dress. Her cerulean eyes seemed to dance against the sunlight.

"Is something troubling you?" She frowned suddenly.

"No, I just...I'd like to tell you a story," Rumford answered.

 "Oh, I do love a good tale. What's it about?" Isabelle asked. Taking a deep sigh the lawyer began to talk, wondering the outcome of these events.

It was a small village, nothing compared to the distant cities and skyscrapers that were miles away. In the outskirts of the village stood a farmhouse where a couple lived. The woman was pretty, her eyes a soft shade of green and hair that was a lovely light color, known for her works in making thread. She had a graceful smile and met the sly rogue who'd taken her hand in marriage. Her husband was a lean man, eyes a darker shade of brown, his expressions filled with arrogance. He was self-centered, but he had met this woman, the lovely Adrianna, because of her fair looks and that she was good around the house. Adrianna had never truly been happy with him, falling for him because he'd seemed like a genuine nice person until he revealed his true colors. How could she keep the truth for a moment longer? The man, Malcolm, would eventually find out that she was bearing a child, the light to overcome darkness, a new life.

"Hey, woman...get me my beer!" Malcolm practically growled.

"There's something we need to talk about." Adrianna spoke.

"What do you possibly need to tell me?" Her husband snapped.

"It's about us. I have wonderful news," Adrianna smiled. "Then spit it out!"

"Malcolm...I'm pregnant."  
Malcolm's eyes narrowed sharply, lips curled back into a snarl.

"What are we supposed to do with a newborn brat?" He spat. Adrianna didn't bother to hide her surprise, staring with mixed emotions at the person she agreed to marry.

"This is our child! How can you say that?" She asked.

 "Because I don't want some brat wasting our money!" Malcolm hissed.

"Surely you can't mean that," his wife said.

"I do. Now shut up and bring my beer, woman!" The man  "I don't like this behavior." Malcolm bared his teeth, raising his hand to slap Adrianna across the face, knocking her to the ground.

"I will address you however I please. Get out of my sight!" He shouted. Adrianna stumbled on her feet, eyes watering, walking away to get her husband his alcohol. Months passed and she nervously awaited the birth of her baby, the one who'd soon be a joy in life, anything better compared to her aggressive mate. Malcolm hadn't bothered to show up to the hospital, having been too busy gambling and drinking. Adrianna tried not to weep, holding the bundle in her arms, cradling her boy from side to side.

"There, there, my dearie, you'll be with me," she crooned. Her son had brown eyes, but unlike his father's they were a warm color filled with curiosity and innocence.

 "That's my wee lad. Hush now, Rumford..." Adrianna whispered. She chuckled happily, murmuring words of comfort beneath her breath. Days grew into weeks and soon months passed, but Malcolm showed no love, no care, for his  son.

"Shu' that brat up!" He howled when the boy cried once night settled.

"He's just a child!" Adrianna snapped.

"His whining is intolerable..." Malcolm slurred. His breath smelled of alcohol, drunk from the gamble he'd gone to while his wife stayed home with little Rumford.

"I tol'...shu him...up..." he hissed.

Adrianna growled, "Wouldn't you like to hold him?" Malcolm's eyes turned into slits and he brought his hand against the woman's cheeks. Rumford bawled deeply at the hit, resulting in a sharp smack from his father, who stalked away from the pair.

"I never wan...ted..a wor'less whelp!" Soon Rumford turned seven and he showed no care for his father, not after dealing with Adrianna getting smacked around. The boy tried to protect her as much as he could even allowing Malcolm to beat him instead. Malcolm would go out gambling, getting drunk with his moronic friends. He couldn't be bothered with his wife, who was only useful around the house and for her looks, and his son, who was so pathetically whiny and such a coward. "Malcolm, stop it!" Adrianna shouted, hearing her husband once again rage on about being cheated in a game.

"I had that money fair and square!" The brown-eyed man snarled, his expression livid with fury.

"It's just a game, darling, you can-" Malcolm glared sharply and with his teeth bared struck Adrianna.

"Le-Leave h-her alone!" Rumford's voice piped up.

"Stay out of this, laddie!" His father growled.

"Leave my m-mom alone!" Rumford squeaked. Malcolm swung his belt at the boy, who cried out at first and then fell silent after the fourth hit, despite his wife's screams to leave the lad be.

"Never disrespect me again." The gambler hissed and without another word turned to leave, heading off to drink again. From then on Rumford Gold vowed to make sure his mother was safe from Malcolm no matter the cost.

"I...Rum, I..." Isabelle stuttered as she heard Gold talk about his past story, her eyes welling with tears.

"I'm sorry." She finally whispered.

LDon't be, dearie," Gold told her.

"Was your father...he didn't hit you too, did he?" Belle asked. Gold froze momentarily, knowing he'd purposefully left out those details when recounting his childhood.

"No." He lied, hoping that the librarian would believe it. Belle's expressions flashed with obvious worry and yet the lawyer detected that somehow there was something more to it. He didn't dare ask especially after going into his troubled past.

"Do you mind if I went into town?" Belle asked.

"Not at all, dearie." Gold told her, a ghost of a smile forming on his face. It was an awkward goodbye as Belle headed out, casting a glance at the Victorian house before walking away, her thoughts lingering on the person that lived there.


	6. Windswept

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Old secrets start to resurface and the truth comes to slowly reveal itself

It _was black as night and filled with a strange aroma of sulfur and fire. There was no remnants of light, no feeling of happiness. Without so much as a warning there was the sound of hushed voices, one sounding rough as ice, the other was silky and smooth._

_"Are you sure this plan of yours will work?" The rough voice asked._

_"Of course I'm sure. It has been set for quite some time," the other silky-sounding person replied._

_"When will we act?"_

_There was a sudden silence and finally answered, "As soon as the full moon comes."_

 

Belle awoke with a startled gasp, her fists clenched together, face covered in sweat. Her dream had been oddly vivid as if it were some kind of...message, only that couldn't be possible. The scent of eggs filled the air, causing the librarian to faintly smile as that meant Rumford was already awake. Belle slid down from her bed and picked out a set of clothes; a light blue blouse and a pair of comfortable white pants. She headed downstairs, seeing Rumford cooking the eggs and a pan that had a few strips of bacon.

"Good morning, Rum," she smiled softly.

"Ah, hello, dearie. I trust you slept well," the lawyer replied. Belle stifled a sudden giggle and Rumford's eyebrow raised in question.

"What are you finding funny?" He asked.

"You... never imagined I'd see you in an apron," the cerulean-eyed female answered. She hid her laughter for the older businessman's cheeks were slightly tinged red.

"Breakfast should be ready soon." Rumford quickly recovered, the blush fading from his face.

"Oh, I see. Rum, if I may ask...there's something I'd like to mention at the table," Belle said. She didn't know if she should be bringing it up, but maybe...just maybe...he would be willing to tell her.

"Of course, Belle." Rum spoke.

"What is it you wanted to ask?" The lawyer questioned after having set down the plates of eggs and bacon.

"I was just wondering...how did...how did you receive that injury on your leg?" Belle replied nervously, hoping Rumford didn't react too badly.

"I...I beg your pardon?" He managed to say. His eyes glinted, making it seem like they were golden in color rather than their usual deep brown.

"If that's-that's bothering you...you don't have to te-tell me," Belle stammered.

"No, no...if you wish to know then you might as well hear it. It was... not done in the most wonderful of ways."

_February 21, 2010  
_

Rumford Gold, a 44 year old lawyer of a law firm in Edinburgh, Scotland, had just finished a case of a young woman by the name of Alexia Matthews, the wife of Sean Matthews, who'd been assaulted through spousal abuse. After managing to get Alexia to recount several mentions of beatings Rumford had found enough evidence to send her bastard husband to jail on multiple charges. The evidence had been presented one month ealier, January 20, and things had gone rather smooth since the court case until one particularly crisp morning. Rumford had his Cadillac parked in the building's lot, reaching for the keys he kept inside his suit pocket, when he felt as if someone was watching him. The lawyer paused, narrowing his eyes sharply, glancing back to find the space empty aside from the other businessmen's vehicles. He'd hardly taken another step forward to his car when it happened. A palm closed over his mouth, another moving to pin both arms down at the sides. Rumford sank his teeth into his attacker's hand, drawing blood, which caused a howl to escape from the mysterious man.

"Just who do you think you are...dearie?" He snarled.

"You shouldn't have done what you did, sending Sean off to jail." The other male, much younger with a muscular build to him, hissed.

"And have allowed him to continue beating his wife?" Rumford snapped back right as the guy delivered a punch to his jaw. The lawyer growled deeply and kicked out with one leg, bringing the gray-eyed man down.

"You'll pay for that!" Gray Eyes barked, springing up, moving to pin Gold against the Cadillac. Rumford struggled against the heavier individual, eyes shining furiously, trying to swing a punch.

"Don't move...this might...hurt." The muscular guy smirked, pulling out a jagged knife. He moved forward with the knife, only to yelp as the lawyer got free, which struck Gold in the leg and twisted it further.

"Aw, damn it! You're making this- hey!" Gray Eyes shouted, screeching in surprise as he was held down, once a passing security officer caught sight of what was going on. Rumford staggered in an attempt to walk, expressions clouded with pain.

"Mr. Gold! Hey, how badly are you hurt?" The officer asked, handcuffing the muscular man, who raged in protest.

"I...ghh..." Gold hissed sharply, slipping from his balance.

"You need to go to a hospital," the security spoke. 

"I...I'll be...fi-fine." After much insisting the lawyer finally called the medics, who arrived in less than half an hour, and was taken to the nearest hospital. He fought to remain conscious, blinded by the sharp pain in his leg, which had gotten wrapped in bandages by a young nurse named Sami Parsley. Gold kept a brave face the entire time as the doctors cleaned off the blood and gave him anesthetics in case he would go into shock during the procedure. After what felt like hours he was told to remain in the hospital for several more days to see if the injury would eventually heal.

"...are you sure..."

 "if it's true..."

Gold's impatience grew as he demanded to know what was going on, snapping at anyone who tried to reassure him otherwise. "For goodness sakes, dearie, what will happen with my leg?" He hissed at the nurse who had helped him.

"Well...sir, I, uh..." Sami began, only stopped by the calm raised hand by one of the doctors, Jackson Cooper.

"Mr. Gold, I understand this is a lot to take in, but if you just gave us a bit more time." He said.

"I want to know... now..." Gold snarled. Cooper and Parsley shared a concerned look, releasing a sigh from the doctor who finally gave in to the frustrated lawyer.

 "The problem with your...injury, the stab hit your tendon, but it was unable to heal properly." Rumford stared, trying to realize the darkening truth. No, this wasn't happening, not to him.

"What are you saying then?" He asked in a barely controlled voice.

"Dud to this, your leg...will be permanently damaged. You would need a cane." Cooper finished.

_December 13, 2017_

Belle fell silent, listening intently to Rumford's every word and the expression that radiated in his face, which was an obvious mixture of pain from the recollection of what had happened and an edgy tone that if one heard meant it was discomfort.

"I...I'm sorry," she apologized.

"Don't be, dearie." Rumford waved her off. The talk suddenly went flat and Belle quickly said she had to check something in her room. She had barely reached it when another vision-like dream hit her.

_A pair of bright blue eyes stared right back at her, the smile of a young boy flashing._

_"Who...Who are you?" Belle asked._

_"Oh, sorry about that, I'm G...be," the boy replied. He seemed so innocent contrast to the white room._

_"Where am I? What's going on?" The boy's smile only grew as he looked understanding of the librarian's confusion._

_"This place...here, it's a, well..." He started saying._

"Belle! BELLE!" A voice shouted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back, dearies~ Here is the long awaited chapter of On an Angel's Wings with a history to Rum's injury. I hope you enjoyed this part even if it is shorter than usual, but...that's sometimes how it is.


	7. Skyheart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets start resurfacing and dreams have a meaning

Isabelle Rose didn't understand what was going on, eyes squinting ahead to see the gates forming in her vision. The last thing she remembered was a blinding light and an overly loud screech of what she guessed was a car. She had awoken in a place that looked so light and calm, greeted by a little boy, who could be no older than ten. Isabelle struggled to recall what had happened before the blindness, searching endlessly in her mind for even the slightest clue. She heard the creaking of the gates as they closed behind her.

"Hey, what's your name?" She asked the little boy.

"Oh, right! My name's Gabe," the little ten-year-old smiled softly. That name sounded so oddly familiar, but the librarian wasn't able to place where it came from.

"Could you please tell me what's going on?" Isabelle asked nervously. She didn't know if the answer would scare her, but whatever was going on it was something huge or it would not be kept this much of a secret.

"Thank you, Gabe, but I've got it from here." A man spoke. He had slightly curly brown hair and warm eyes, which were chocolate in color, with a sad smile forming on his face. Gabe returned the gesture, seemingly fading from view, which only startled Isabelle

"OK...that's it! You have to tell me what's going on because this is just ridiculous!" She struggled over her words as she yelled, still not grasping the events that occured. The man didn't help either for he gave her another sad look, not saying anything.

"Who are you?" Isabelle squeaked.

"I'm afraid I can't reveal that yet. Listen...what I will tell you may shock you," the man, who appeared to be in his late thirties, said.

"And why is that?" The petite librarian hissed.

The stranger sighed, giving Isabelle a long look, and replied, "It's about you, where you're at." Isabelle's puzzlement only grew, only for the pieces to start slowly coming together.

"Are you saying..." She began.  
Groaning softly to herself Belle moved to stand, hearing the sound of something tapping against wood.

"Wh...Where am I?" She hissed. Her eyes groggily opened to find Mr. Gold on a chair, staring intently at her.

"I'm glad to see you're awake," the lawyer spoke.

"What happened?"

"You had a... it seems you passed out. You're quite lucky I found you when I did." Mr. Gold continued.

"Where am I?" His guest asked.

"This is just one of my quarters. I nearly considered taking you to the hospital," Rumford answered. How long had he been waiting, simply for her, some stranger he'd met just one week and a half ago, to finally wake up?

"Just around, say...three hours," he answered. Belle blinked, blushing slightly at the fact that she'd actually asked that.

"Is something the matter, dearie?" Rumford asked.

"No...I just- I'm going into town...for a little while, I'll be fine." The librarian replied, sliding off the bed that Rum had put her in.

 "That's not exactly... why don't you just get some rest?" The businessman offered, but Belle seemed persistent with her decision.

"Trust me, I'll be fine." Belle said reassuringly. He watched her leave until she disappeared from his eyesight, letting out a loose sigh. That Isabelle was certainly something. Belle headed into Storybrooke's main street and entered Granny's Diner where she was immediately greeted by Ruby, the waitress who'd she had met her first week in the town.

"Hey, Isabelle!" Ruby chirped as she led the cerulean-eyed female to one of the booths.

"Hi, Ruby," Isabelle smiled in return.

"I haven't seen you recently. Is old Mr. Gold treating you right?" The red-streaked waitress asked.

"He is, if that's surprising. I'll just have an iced tea." Belle answered. She was beginning the start of a friendship with Ruby, whose lupine smile never ceased to amaze her. While she waited on her iced tea Belle's mind pondered back to the strange dream she had received. It was rather strange, having constant vision-like states of her accident since she had not been traumatized from the event. Her head started pounding again and the former librarian attempted to ignore it, but more flashes of that dream appeared in front of her.

_Belle swayed, only to be caught by the brown-haired man, who was trying to tell her what was going on._

_"Easy...I know this is a little shocking, but you need to calm down." The male, who still hadn't bothered to give his name, spoke. He pulled Isabelle back into an upright position, letting the smaller human grasp his shoulder for temporary support._

_"I just- this is so unexpected," the cerulean-eyed female sighed._

_"I know, I know, but there is something you must hear." Her somewhat rescuer answered._

_"Alright...what is it?" Isabelle released an intake of breath, not sure of how to handle the situation._

_"You might need to go back on an assignment, but first you must talk to her."_

_"How are you so calm about this?" She questioned._

_"I'm used to it." The man replied steadily._

_"Yeah, well...that's a little hard to accept. I just found out that I'm dead!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, my lovely readers! Sorry about the wait, but I was busy with school and Spring Break. I still worked on the chapter and forgive me if this is shorter. It'll get longer again when more of the plot unravels itself. Until next time, dearies~


	8. The Start of Friendships

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle develops friendships and things take an interesting turn

Ruby came back with Belle's iced tea, a pleasant smile on the server's face. 

"So...Belles, where did you live before moving to Storybrooke?" The slightly younger woman asked.

"Oh, uh...I was in Australia." Belle replied.

 "Oh, was it nice there?" Ruby questioned.m "I...yeah, it was," the newest Storybrooke guest lied, not remembering her old life.

"Say, Belle, I'm going out to The Rabbit Hole tonight with some friends. Do you want to come?" Ruby grinned.

"The what?" Belle repeated.

"It's Storybrooke's local bar. This is the address," the waitress scirbbled down The Rabbit Hole's location on a piece of napkin. The young librarian took it, unsure of whether or not it was a good idea to go. She recalled small flashes from her human life and knew she wasn't the usual person to go to a bar of all places, but Ruby seemed like a genuinely nice person.

"See you tonight, Ruby." Belle told her newfound friend of sorts before she even realized what she said.

"Great! I'll see you then!" Ruby squealed a little bit and bounded off like a puppy to get another order of drinks. Belle groaned, leaving a tip and the check on the counter, and walked back to Rumford's house.

"I see you're back, dearie." The lawyer said.

"Uh...yeah, so I'm going tonight." His roommate replied.

"Where to?" Rumford asked.

"Ruby invited me to go to The Rabbit Hole," Belle replied with an awkward half-smile on her lips.

"The drinking joint? Is it really in your best interest to go there?" Mr. Gold sighed. He didn't want to deal with a drunk Isabelle showing up at his house much less what would happen in the presence of Miss Lucas.

"I'll only be there for a short time," the cerulean-eyed female said.

"You do what you like, dearie, as long as you don't decide to have a drinking party and expect me to clean up the mess."

"I still don't know why I'm doing this." Belle sighed, fastening the strap on her dress. She stared at her reflection in the mirror, swallowing nervously. The clothes she wore were a satin lightly colored dress and a pair of comfortable shoes.

"Everything alright?" Rumford's voice called from the other side of the door.

"Yes, it's alright... I'll only be a second more. Do you mind if I take your car?" Belle answered.

"...very well, dearie. Just don't break anything." Rum answered. Belle heard the sound of his cane fading away, sighing in relief when the two straps finally clicked. She headed downstairs and grabbed the Cadillac's keys from the kitchen counter.

"You... um... I will see you later then." Rum told her, stammering awkwardly over his words.

"Yes, I guess I will." The petite brunette replied, trying not to blush. It wasn't like he was going with her, this isn't a date... so why was she turning red? Belle said a quick goodbye before walking outside and unlocking Rumford's Cadillac, putting the keys into the ignition. She drove off, following the address that Ruby gave her. The Rabbit Hole was certainly... different. It wasn't that big nor was it those ridiculously fancy bars from movies. Belle parked the car and went inside where she was immediately greeted by Ruby, who beamed with that lupine smile on her face.

"Ready for the time of your life?" She grinned, her eyes glinting wildly as she proceeded to drag Belle into the Rabbit Hole. Belle waved awkwardly at the two friends, one who looked more than a little annoyed, and the other bore a wide smile that Ruby had brought with her. One had long, slightly wavy, blonde hair and vivid green eyes. The other was a pretty redheaded woman and soft eyes, smiling at Belle.

"I'm Isabelle," Belle spoke.

"Oh, hey! I'm Aurora and that's Emma," the redhead replied.

Emma nodded in response, but didn't say anything else.

"So... tell us, what brought you here to Storybrooke?" Ruby asked, grinning wildly.

 Belle blinked and quickly lied, "I wanted to see a new place. I used to be a librarian and this place just seemed fitting."

"Okay, okay, quick question. Do you like anyone?" The waitress smirked. Emma groaned, but Aurora leaned closer, anticipating Belle's answer.

"Like anyone?" Belle voiced in disbelief.

"Well, yeah, come on... there's got to be someone." Ruby teased, her smirk growing as the newest addition to Storybrooke turned red.

"I don't like anyone." Belle told her.

 "Sure you don't. I have the biggest crush on that cute doctor, Whale, and Aurora has that handsome boy, Philip." Ruby went on.

'Remind again why I thought this was a good idea.'

"I feel dizzy..." Belle groaned, hiccuping softly, after trying out one of the many alcohol drinks at the Rabbit Hole and deciding to have a few more. Ruby giggled quietly and Emma actually looked amused for once at the sight of a slightly drunk Isabelle.

"That's the effects, Belles." Aurora laughed, trying to cover her mouth with one hand.

 "Ma-" Belle hiccuped again. "Maybe I... sh-should just head ba-back..." She slurred.

"Why don't you just stay at my place for the night?" Ruby suggested.

"I... te-tell... Rum..." The librarian went on, suddenly feeling lightheaded. Ruby burst into howls of laughter despite the glare she had received and grasped Belle by the arm before she could stumble forward.

"Come on, you can deal with Mr. Gold in the morning." The waitress giggled. She helped the newcomer into her car after saying the goodbyes to the other two guests and drove off to Granny's Bed and Breakfast.

"See... you're not that drunk," Ruby said as she led the young brunette into one of the inn's rooms. Belle hiccuped, collapsing onto the bed in which she fell asleep much to her newest friend's amusement.

"Sleep tight, Belles." When morning came the librarian felt a bit groggy, but her headache was slowly fading and for that she was grateful.

"Did you have a nice nap?" Ruby teased.

"Oh, be quiet. I'm not much of a... drinker..." Belle shot back.

The two girls broke into laughter before heading downstairs for breakfast.

"We can just go to Granny's," the black-haired female spoke, walking alongside her newest friend, who suddenly giggled softly.

"Is something wrong, Belles?" Ruby asked. 

"No, I'm alright... I was just remembering something," Belle said, entering the diner.

"Do you want anything?" Her companion questioned.

 "I'll take anything right now. Let me find a table." Belle replied and took a seat in one of the window booths. Her eyes suddenly widened, remembering that she was still staying with Rumford, who had no idea she'd spent the night at the bed and breakfast. "Hey, Ruby, do you have a phone?" She asked once the waitress appeared again.

"That thing doesn't work," Ruby said. Belle groaned softly and began to eat either way, hoping that Rumford wasn't too worried. She would just have to deal with it afterwards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And I am back, my lovely readers! On an Angel's Wings does have a plot, but like magic it all comes with a price~ It is purposefully lighthearted at the beginning and transitions into the other bits, don't worry... Chapters 9 and up will have more of the answers


	9. In the Dark of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two mysterious individuals prepare to strike and the town's lawyer learns a little something

Rumford Gold sighed in frustration when Belle didn't return that night. He imagined that in Miss Lucas' company the librarian would have gotten drunk, but that still didn't explain why his guest had not called him or taken the taxi home unless there was some other reason as to why Belle was not back yet. Maybe she was in company of Miss Lucas, yes, that seemed to make sense. Gold limped out the front door and headed off to the local pawnshop, which he also owned as a side business. No one really went there aside from a few desperate soul, but it mostly served as a place where he could take care of his issues alone. The pawnshop wasn't anything grand, but it didn't appear shabby either. Gold's eyes narrowed upon reaching the front door, seeing that it was slightly open, which threw him off guard since he always locked it when he wasn't there. He noticed something that looked like ash or some white substance on the floor, using his index finger to scoop it up. Sulfur.

After the breafast served by Ruby Belle headed back to the Rabbit Hole where she had the Cadillac still parked in the lot. She inserted the keys into the ignition and drove off back to Rumford's house where hopefully the lawyer would be. To her surprise it was empty, but that didn't mean anything horrible. He could easily have been called off to work or was out in the store or something. Belle sighed, using her copy of the house keys to get inside. She headed up to her room where she had her book, an edition of Pride and Prejudice, and started reading. Belle's eyes started to slowly close after a few chapters into the novel, which slipped from her hands, until she fell into a deep sleep, curling into the soft bedsheets.

_"Everything has been set in place. Those fools won't see it coming, not this time." Someone spoke, starting to laugh with darkened glee._

_"Then the plan is in motion. Find them... do whatever it takes to get..."_

 

Belle awoke with a startled gasp, her fingers shaking, her head pounding wildly. These dreams... surely, they meant something, some kind of message, but what? What was it about her that caused the visions? Maybe it had to do with her accident and the realization that she was dead, which did not make any sense because she was here and Rumford could see her, then how... She stifled a yawn and walked back downstairs, looking around for a way to contact Rum, but the cell phone was nowhere in sight. There were lots of antiques from vases to an old pocketwatch yet there was nothing electronic aside from the usual household appliances. The only thing interesting was a thick dark book left abandoned on the counter. A rune of some sort was painted on the cover, which to Belle seemed a little odd and she went to open it, eyes widening in surprise at its content. There was no way that... Belle closed the book shut, turning her attention to the fridge as her stomach began to growl again since it was nearing lunch.

Sulfur... of all things, why was there sulfur at the pawnshop? Gold rubbed the substance against two fingers, sniffing it, but nothing happened that wasn't much of a cause for relief. Seeing the door open, even barely, was a ringing for alarm, given that no one was stupid enough to break in when it was owned by Rumford Gold. He growled softly and went inside, catching sight of sulfur on the counter, which only made this more unnerving than before. The odd thing was nothing seemed to be stolen, but there were items that still appeared out of place as if someone was looking for a very specific thing and couldn't find it. Gold scowled deeply at the notion that he would have gotten robbed, but the warnings of concern were not entirely on that. Something just didn't add up to his situation. Even if someone did break in, why take the time to leave behind sulfur? He took to pacing across the back of the counter when a sudden unfamiliar presence caught his attention.

"There's no point in hiding, dearie," Gold growled, curling his hand tighter around the cane.

"Well, I expected more from you." A male voice, which sounded like it carried an accent, chuckled.

"What do you want?" The lawyer hissed in response.

"That's for me to know and you to soon find out," the voice answered. Gold's eyes narrowed, searching the place carefully for any signs of the unwelcomed visitor. He realized it was nearing night, judging by the glistening of a full moon.

"You, a mortal of quite the destiny, have something I want."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And after what seems ages this lovely fic is back! I hope you enjoyed the chapter because things are about to get interesting! Until next time, dearies~


	10. Moon's Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold finds himself in a very odd situation while Belle is left to finish figuring out why she's alive when she's meant to be dead

Gold stared at the stranger straight in the eye, scowling deeply.

"What exactly do you want, dearie?" The lawyer sighed in frustration.

"I think you know exactly what I'm here for," the newcomer, whoever he was, replied. The man had eyes that were a dark in color and his hair was a coppery type. He wasn't anyone that Gold recognized much less someone that he trusted.

"I'm afraid I don't follow." Gold answered. The stranger chuckled, making a clicking noise with his tongue.

"Right, right... see, I've heard much about you. You are the antiques dealer, yes?" He asked. Gold's entire expression changed, his mood darkening, clutching the cane in a tight grip.

"I'm done playing your games, dearie. What do you want?" He hissed out.

"I want that lovely- oh, well, hello there." The intruder's words were interrupted by the sight of Regina Mills, Gold's colleague, entering the pawnshop with an annoyed look in her eyes.

"I think you need to leave. I can't well talk when I have this new customer, now can I?" Gold smiled. The stranger in front of him angrily walked out, muttering inchorently beneath his breath.

"Ah, Regina, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"I understand this is all very confusing, Isabelle, but if you would come with me maybe I can make you understand." Someone spoke. It was that man with the curly brown hair, the warm look in his eyes._

_"I think you should tell me your name," Isabelle said._

_"You can just call me Harper for now. Isabelle, where you're at... this place, it's heaven." The man, or as he preferred to be called Harper, explained._

_"I thought about that, but... what did you mean by an assignment?" Isabelle asked._

_"Oh, yes. You have a task you are going to complete. That will help you receive your wings," Harper continued._

_"My... My what?" The librarian stuttered nervously, not fully grasping what her guide meant. Harper stepped back and seconds later he had these beige-brown wings sprouting from his back. Isabelle stared at the wings, her eyes wide with disbelief and wonder, taking a curious movement forward._

_"Come, Isabelle. You must talk to her." Harper told her, causing the transformation to fade._

_"Who was that kid with you?" The cerulean-eyed female asked, following behind her instructor of sorts._

_"Oh, you mean Gabe? He has his own part to play. Don't worry too much on it." Harper chuckled._

_"Oh, um, alright." Isabelle replied, still visibly confused._

_"Here we are, Isabelle. Just go on in."  
_

"We need to talk." Regina barked, her mood not faltering as she glared at the lawyer, who only chuckled softly.

"What seems to be the problem? It's not Miss Swan again, is it?" Gold queried.

 "No, it's not her, but it does have to do with the..." Regina paused. 

"The what, dearie? Well, go on, just say what it is." Gold urged, his curiosity peaked, leaning against his cane.

"Look, they're getting worse. You said you would take care of what's happening," hissed the woman, a scowl resting on her face.

"I think you misunderstood me, dearie. I can't help you if you won't tell me all the details." Gold calmly replied.

"I still don't understand why you believe me about those visions, the claimed sightings." Regina sighed.

"Maybe there is something out there, but what I care about is truly none of your concern. Now, please, tell me what you need and that way I can see what Isabelle is up to," the lawyer stated.

"Isabelle? Your new caretaker? What makes her so special?"

_Isabelle swallowed before taking a step forward, nervously glancing around the room to find it surprisingly empty aside from what looked like a wooden desk and a large book of some kind._

_"It's alright, my dear. There's no need to look so nervous," a woman spoke, seemingly appearing out of thin air. Isabelle looked unfazed, already starting to get used to the idea that it was indeed heaven and that meant these people were its guardians, caretakers, something._

_"Oh, uh... I'm Isabelle." The librarian answered._

_"I know perfectly well who you are, Isabelle French. I'm sure N- Harper, mentioned an assignment. That's what we're here to talk about," the mysterious woman continued._

_"What is my, er, job?" Isabelle asked._

_"Isabelle, have you ever heard of the term known as guardian angels?"_

_Isabelle blinked, but nodded all the same._

_"Good, that's good. See... Harper, well, he's an angel, and so am I. You have a task... go back to Earth-" The woman was cut off by Isabelle who made a small squeak._

_"Go back?! How is that even possible?" The cerulean-eyed female exclaimed._

_"Miss French, please, let me finish. You are going back, yes, but we are not allowing anyone to figure out what you really are and you must not tell them. Is that understood? You're to meet your charge, guide him, and once the task is done... you'll come back." The woman reassured._

_"Whose my charge exactly?" Isabelle questioned._

_"A Rumford Gold, he's a lawyer in a town called Storybrooke. You will assume the identity of Isabelle Rose. Now, the only other thing I must mention is not everything is as it seems. Good luck, Miss French."_

_"Wait, wait, can I at least know your name?" Isabelle spoke. She only receieved a smile in return before everything began spinning._


	11. Only a Matter of Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth of Isabelle's assignment comes to light and the past is slowly catching up. It's only a matter of time

_"Are you sure about this?" The woman asked, her lips pursed._

_"There's not much we can do now, but wait. I trust that you told Miss French about him." He answered._

_"Yes, I just trust you're making the right decision..." The feminine figure replied._

_"Of course I am! I wouldn't have decided this if I wasn't... I just-"_

_"I know, I know... now, tell me, has she been found?" Silence filled the air._

_"I... we have not her, no. Should I contact Miss French and tell her what is..." He began._

_"Not yet. She has to get situated with her new life. I cannot afford to have her distracted with that... Gabe, what are you doing here?" The female asked, catching sight of a boy with blonde hair and vibrant blue eyes waiting expectantly._

_"There is much we need to discuss," the boy hissed, his eyes suddenly clouded with anger._

_"What is this about?"_

Storybrooke, Maine 7:15 pm 

Belle paced back and forth, waiting impatiently for the arrival of Gold, who was still out doing who knows what. Without an access to a phone she couldn't contact him. She stopped walking across the kitchen, pulling out a book, flipping page after page to keep her mind distracted. It was nearing dinner and yet there was nothing from the lawyer who had been kind enough to let her stay in his home. Since recalling the events that had occured Belle was left to think, knowing that she was meant to watch over Gold for some strange reason. Most of the time the lawyer returned just in time for dinner, but this time he hadn't showed and his Cadillac wasn't outside. Belle sighed, beginning to cook up her own food consisting of chicken and a side salad, trying not to let her mind wander on something that probably wasn't true. Gold was fine... right?

Storybrooke, Maine (One hour earlier...)

Rumford Gold snarled, remembering the frustrating visitor that had shown up and asked such ridiculous questions. He could've just left and gone home, but his mind was elsewhere. He drove off in his beloved vehicle to the forest, parking near a seemingly abandoned cabin. Storybrooke was certainly a strange town, but that didn't mean there was something out of the ordinary going on.

"I didn't expect to find you here," a voice called out, causing the lawyer to turn.

"And what do you want?" Gold hissed, his eyes flashing angrily.

"Oh, I think you know quite well what I want... not that you could comprehend it, Rumford Gold." The person answered with a cold smile. Gold bared his teeth, his hand gripping the cane tightly.

"Oh, come on now. You're really going to fight me? Do you really think that's the best choice?"

Gold's expression turned murderous and in a vicious growl replied, "I'm not the one doing all the stalking."

"Please... you're no match for what I'm capable of doing to you." Gold struck with his cane, dodging to one side as his attacker attempted to kick him. Smiling the taller man delivered a swift punch to Gold's face, but the lawyer snarled and lunged again, smacking the pursuer.

"Not bad... for a mortal, that is. Do be reasonable about this," the incoming man spoke. He attacked, his moves as swift as a fox. Gold's eyes glinted then and he struck with sudden fury, caught off guard as the man in front of him suddenly knocked him to the ground.

"Ah-ah-ah... now, where were we?" The attacker purred.

Everything went black. 

Storybrooke, Maine 8:55 pm

 _"Isabelle, you must find him. Time is running out. Find him." A voice whispered. She strained her eyes against the darkened room, trying to_ _find whoever was speaking._

_"Who?" She asked._

_"Go. Wake up... you have to get up. Get. Up. Your destiny is upon you."_

With a sudden jolt, Belle woke up, gasping for air. Her hands shook as she tried to make sense of the strange dream. Was it them, the people who had given her the task of protecting Gold? Speaking of which... Gold still hadn't returned and more than an hour had passed since then. Worry crept up at her, knowing that she had to search for him. Where had he gone? Belle snatched up her coat before heading out the door in search of the missing lawyer. The moon glistened in the night, a cold wind starting to howl, but she paid no mind to it and continued on forward. Storybrooke wasn't that huge, right? She could find Gold... just keep walking. Belle could feel something, a sensation, pulling her forward as if trying to lead her. She kept going, feeling the pull take her to... the library? How odd, she thought. Why there of all places? 

_"Enter... do not stop. Find the passage."_

The hissing took her to a contraption that she recognized as those old elevators. Was it there to take her somewhere? Sighing she climbed on, descending into its darkened depths. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's really really short, but that's done on purpose. Don't worry, it'll all make sense... soon enough. Thank you again for all the support I have in this story! Till next time, my lovely readers~


	12. The Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gold wakes up somewhere he does not recognize and finds an unlikely ally; Belle remains searching for her charge

Darkness, why was it so cold and dark? He shifted upright, glancing around to realize he was in some sort of underground place. Maybe a basement. He couldn't really see or hear anything, giving him the chance to start finding a way out of wherever he was. Gold hissed in pain as a throbbing sensation went up his crippled leg, stumbling slightly. Without the presence of his cane he found it much harder to walk, but it was nothing he couldn't handle. He strained his eyes, moving his hand in front of his body, finally grasping the knob of a door. Cursing inwardly he realized it was locked and started turning back, trying to come up with ways he could get out of wherever he was. One minute he'd been fighting with that man by his cabin and the next he was knocked out cold. He had been kidnapped, but had no idea why or who had taken him.

"You shouldn't strain yourself so much," a voice spoke. He didn't recognize who was speaking, only adding on to the suspicion that whoever it was worked with his kidnapper.

"Don't flatter yourself, dearie, I am perfectly capable of walking," Gold snarled.

"Yes, I can tell." The voice answered again. It sounded... female, which was odd, but without really knowing what had happened he didn't say much on it.

"You must be so confused. I told that idiot not to rush it, but you know how males are," the person continued.

"I don't need your help." Gold answered, his tone hardening.

"That's too bad because you're still getting it. What is your name by the way?" The woman, whatever her name was, replied.

"... it's Gold..."

Belle finally reached the end, starting to look around the abandoned part of the library. It was almost like some sort of cave now that she thought about it. Why had that voice led her here?

"Rumford? Rum... please, are you here?" She called out. Receiving no answer Belle sighed, heading further down, stopping suddenly as she heard what sounded like whispering. She steadied her breathing, trying not to panic over the harsh voices overlapping the others. "Hello?" She finally echoed. Almost immediately the cave fell silent, causing her to frown because it was almost as if someone was either trying to send a message or didn't want her knowing something.

"Alright, if this is some kind of joke..." She began angrily. There was no answer, only a deadly uncomfortable silence.

"Isabelle, I... I didn't think you would show up," someone spoke. Belle whirled around, letting out a gasp of surprise. Before her stood a man with chocolate brown eyes, the angel who had told her she was dead, but the expression in his eyes wasn't exactly welcoming. His lips were pursed together, his face clouded with what could be described as sadness or guilt.

"What is it?" Belle asked.

"It's about... this is about your assignment." He spoke.

"Ok, it's ok. What about it?" The former librarian said in a controlled voice despite the confusion that coursed through her.

"I... You're angel, a guardian angel, but still one nonetheless," he continued.

"What are you going on about?" Belle questioned. None of this made any sense, nothing of what her guide was saying made sense, and to top it off she still didn't know his name because he refused to give it.

"... angels have enemies, and while some are quite easy to handle, others aren't."

"Like what?" She replied, dreading the answer.

"Demons."

"Gold, huh? Interesting," the female grinned at him, holding a candle in one hand. Gold shot her a leveled glare, causing the woman to chuckle.

"I'm afraid I can't tell my own name, that would be a rush on things. However, given your untimely situation... if you help me with something, I'll help you escape," she told him. Her eyes were a startling shade of an amberish-yellow, but her hair was a simple caramel-brown that was tied back in a ponytail.

"And why should I trust you?" Gold growled.

"Because you don't have much of a choice." After what felt like a minute he sighed and extended his hand to seal the deal, earning a satisfied smile from his so-called rescuer.

"All you have to do is..." Leaning in the woman whispered what she wanted. If all went according to plan he could go back to the comforts of his own home and await the only person he was actually looking forward to seeing. The woman left without another word, a smirk on her lips, leaving Gold to his own devices. Hours seemed to pass until at last the door creaked open and a man entered the room, the same person who was holding him captive.

"Ah, Rumford Gold, just the one I was looking for. Surely by now you've realized you're important much like that angel of yours." The man grinned. Angel?

"I think you have been misinformed, dearie," Gold snarled, lips curling back.

"I assure you that is no joke. That lovely woman you gracefully decided to accept is an angel." Gold scoffed at the sheer ridiculousness of that statement.

"Do not tempt me with your insane fantasies, dearie." He fell silent then.

"Now, where were-" The man in front of him yelped, knocked to the ground by the person behind.

"Well, get up, we don't have a lot of time."

"Demons?" Belle repeated, her voice trembling.

"Yes, demons," her guide answered.

"What does that have to do with me or my charge?" Belle continued.

"I am surprised you're taking this well." The brown-eyed man spoke.

"I'm still processing it, but... I have yet to understand why this concerns me." There was a sudden tense silence from the older angel, who looked away from her.

"Look... if you don't tell me your name or what's going on... then I'll just leave. Is that you want?" Belle glared.

"Right, right... um, demons... they, this is hard to explain. They sometimes... there's thing called Marking, which they use to claim a human as their own. Why they do this, honestly, I don't know."

"Marking? I've never heard of it, and I know it's most certainly not in the bible." Belle replied.

"It's not, it wouldn't be. This was done recently, which is why there wouldn't be any record." He didn't say anything else for a moment, but finally managed to speak.

"I'm telling you this because... I have reason to believe a demon is targeting your charge." Belle stared at him yet didn't seem all too surprised by the revelation.

"You believe me?" The man asked.  

"You were hinting at it. I just- if he's been... Marked... why not just take him instead of waiting?"

"I can't answer that. Maybe it's your presence, a demon and an angel don't get along, but maybe it's a matter of oppurtinity. If you don't find your charge as soon as possible anything could happen."

"Can you at least tell me your name?" Belle asked curiously, but in a matter of seconds the angel had disappeared, leaving her alone. She sighed, starting to head out of the cave, and onto the abandoned elevator. Just what exactly was she getting herself involved in? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here it is! I thank those who remain supportive of this story. There is still so much that hasn't been covered and it will soon enough. Oh, and for those interested... who do you think Gold's newfound ally is? And who exactly is Belle's guide? Until next time~


	13. NEW NOTICE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This concerns the production of this series! There's been a mix-up with the chapters and the story starting itself again.

To the followers of this story, 

After much consideration, the most recent chapters have been deleted and will be rewritten again. Please ignore the newer story. On an Angel's Wings has been one of my favorite projects and it's gone too far to put it aside. 

-dream 


	14. Chapter 14

"It's just a little ways up," the woman with the strange colored eyes spoke, leading through thickets of bushes. She still had not said a word of her name, claiming it was not important. 

"And why should I trust you, dearie?" Her companion snarled. 

The woman paused, turning to give Gold a wide almost knowing smile. "It's simple, really. If it hadn't been for me, you would still be there. Is that what you would've preferred?" She received a glare in return, only increasing her amusement. "That's what I thought."

"Where exactly are we?" Gold questioned. 

"Oh, we're not in your average neighborhood. It's not important." The woman answered nonchalantly. She didn't seem to grasp the idea that Gold had still been kidnapped and needed to return back to Storybrooke. Seeing that his mysterious ally was unwilling to explain, the lawyer fell silent, simply studying the forest and waiting for the right moment to seperate himself from the female. 

The pair continued down a terrain that looked like it hadn't been used in years, covered in dirt and moss-covered trees, leaves scattered about on the forest floor. Gold's eyes narrowed upon seeing that they had walking for what felt like hours yet this woman kept claiming they were close. His instincts took over, lips curling back, one hand grasping his cane in a sudden tighter grip. 

"You know something, dearie... it's quite grateful that you rescued me, don't you think?" He asked, talking in a smooth and convincing tone. 

"Now you're getting it. Yes, it is." 

"I do wonder... is it normal for someone's rescuer to, oh I don't know, take them to a random forest rather than trying to contact the police for help?" 

The woman froze, her hand clenching at her side, a low vicious growl escaping her throat. "I went through a lot of trouble getting you out of there! Your destiny is upon you, you ungrateful mutt, and this is how I'm being repaid!" Seeing his chance, Gold swung his cane as hard as he could, knocking his supposed ally to the ground. He turned and ran, struggling slightly because of his limp, making his way past bushes and logs. He heard the loud furious cry of anger echo into the air, but he paid it no attention, searching for the path back to civilization. He could've fought if need be, only the woman appeared far much stronger than he was. All the lawyer could see was forest... nothing more. 

Then where the hell was he?

 

* * *

Belle had not seen hide of Gold for the past couple days, only increasing her worry by the minute of his disappearance. Her only contacts were Ruby, who insisted that she had yet to see the infamous lawyer at the diner, and her guide, who only went by the name Harper, telling her about the demons. Was there a chance that the demons, who supposedely marked Gold, managed to capture him while she had her back turned? Belle didn't have the slightest idea how to tell if there was a demon, but maybe... there was one person he could. She couldn't afford to waste that chance to find Rumford, no matter what it took. 

Regina Mills scowled at the presence of Isabelle, who was a claimed caretaker of Mr. Gold's, at her office, wondering what this girl wanted that she needed to pester other people's time in order to talk. 

"What exactly do you want?" Regina sighed. Isabelle's gaze didn't falter, only increasing the sharp glare that she held on her charge's associate. 

"Have you seen Ru- Mr. Gold lately?" The cerulean-eyed female asked. 

Regina stared in disbelief at Gold's caretaker, trying to figure out if there was something wrong with her. Isabelle seemed genuinely concerned over the disappearance of the lawyer, which was a huge difference compared to rest of the town. No one, aside from a few people, wanted anything to do with Gold considering his cold reputation. 

"I can't say that I have, Miss Rose." 

Isabelle was certainly daring, taking a step forward towards the somewhat older woman. "Don't take this the wrong way. I do have something to ask of you. What do you know about demons?" She asked. Regina looked at the caretaker, baffled at the ridiculousness of such a question as if things of the supernatural world actually existed, before settling with a darkened look. 

"I don't think this is funny, Miss Rose, do you? Let me make something clear, dear, if you believe in nonsense like demons go talk to someone else. I have better things to do than indulge in such absurd ideas." 

"He's missing and no matter how strange this seems it is the only lead I have to find him! So help me..." Isabelle's voice growled, raising higher in volume, glaring at Regina. Regina had to admit that the younger woman certainly was rather brave and stubborn yet that didn't excuse the fact that she got yelled at. 

"Miss Rose, while you may think that demons has something to do with kidnappings that is the most-"

"Who said anything about a kidnapping?" 

Regina faltered in her words, suddenly unable to form a proper sentence, giving Isabelle a leveled look of frustration. 

"That's not important."

"I believe it is, Miss Mills, because I don't recall mentioning that he had been kidnapped to begin with. I could call the police and see what they have to say on the matter."

With a long growl, Regina finally answered, "Your... employer involved himself in certain matters. It's not of your concern, but when you receive visions on the capture, I do know a thing or two about what happened." 

"Let me guess this straight... Gold's involved in something that you won't mention and your defense is that you saw his capture through a dream?"

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right course of action? If she figures it out, it would ruin everything," a voice spoke. 

"The girl is new. She will never know the truth of the town... we'll make sure of it." 

"What of the angels?"

"Leave them to me." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to get this little chapter up much faster than I thought because today is a chill day. I apologize if there was any confusion with this story. Hope you enjoyed this chapter~


	15. Upon a Silent Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Belle and Regina come to a term of agreement; Gold starts to learn the truth, but what he discovers will change everything he believes

Regina glared at Gold's caretaker, who simply gave her a look of 'you've-got-explaining-to-do', before settling with a sigh. Belle only seemed to wait, a small smile of accomplishment falling upon her face. 

"Yes, it came to me in a dream, alright? On occasion I have dreams of things that are to come. Is that you wanted to hear?" Regina snapped. Belle raised an eyebrow yet for some reason she seemed relatively calm about having been told that someone had visions. She nodded and gestured for Regina to continue. 

"Why are you so interested in this? Don't you find this even in the smallest bit strange?"

"I'm just a little more... open-minded, you could say." Belle answered. Regina snarled, but otherwise didn't make an outward feeling, continuing her tale. 

"I suppose it started when I was recently acquainted with Mr. Gold. I'd just get these random flashbacks or signs... if that makes any sense. Then I began seeing these... creatures. They had black eyes and gleaming smiles."

Belle froze for a moment, feeling her palm suddenly change in temperatute. She brought it against her back, trying to force back the heat, the strange glowing sensation coming from it. The angel locked eyes with Regina's dark orbs and out of nowhere a vibration coursed to the associate of sorts; flashes appeared in Belle's head ranging from seeing a little girl running to black-eyed beasts that smiled openly like a shark. One in particular stood out... a woman with cold expressions, wearing a strange pendant around her neck, her gaze mirroring that of a hungry cougar. 

"What did you just do?" Regina growled. Belle let out a small nervous chuckle, wondering just how she was going to explain this. 

* * *

Wherever he was Gold realized it was another small town except this one had a darker atmosphere and seemed void of people aside from himself and that woman, whoever she was, that 'rescued' him from his kidnappers. The lawyer scowled deeply, coming up to a shop similiar to his own pawnshop, only this one was called 'Dakota's', eyes narrowing when he couldn't see inside. Without warning the door creaked open and Gold entered, hardly hearing the door shutting behind him. He looked around to notice that there were a bunch of items pertaining to magic; spellbooks, a sketch of a pentagram, anything and everything on the supernatural world. 

"Ah! Seems I have gotten a new customer? How do you do?" A man appeared. His eyes were a vibrant mixture of green and a dark brown (almost black) color, hair being a dirty blonde. He wore a long dark green cloak as if trying to fit into his strange version of an antique shop, smiling widely at his newest guest. 

"Yes, it seems you have. I do wonder if there is, well, a way out of this town." Gold answered. 

"Oh, yes, yes, indeed there is. What a strange question, sir. What brings you here?" 

"Nothing much, dearie, I merely got lost and was trying to find a way back to the road." Gold replied smoothly. 

"By all means feel free to choose anything. This one's on me as you're clearly new." 

Gold bit back a bark of laughter yet settled on wandering the shop for a moment until his eyes stopped upon a small leather-bound brown book, an image of wings on the cover. He felt a sudden sort of... pull... towards the journal and grasped it in his hands, nodding in affirmation. 

"That's what you want?" The man, who Gold assumed was this Dakota individual, asked. Dakota's expression seemed to be slightly guarded, a hint of barely hidden surprise forming itself on his face and posture. 

"Yes, that won't be a problem?" 

"No, not at all." Dakota chuckled softly and gestured to the front door. "Here, let me show you the way out."

Gold became immediately suspicious of Dakota, but the wariness faded somewhat when the younger man still hadn't tried anything as they walked down what looked to be the main street of this place. Dakota had fallen silent, musing on his own thoughts, his gaze never straying from the lawyer. 

"If I may ask... what is your name?"

"It's Mr. Gold."

Dakota only nodded in response, stopping in front of a road, which led towards a narrow street. "There, just as I promised."

"What is this place called?"

"Well, it's known as Autumn Oaks."

"Where?"

Dakota smiled, "That's not something I'll be answering. Go on now. Take care on your way back to Storybrooke." 

Gold froze upon hearing what the man had said, but by the time he turned back around Dakota seemingly vanished from sight. There was something strange going and the lawyer wasn't sure he liked it. In only a few short weeks he met a young woman with strange amnesia, got kidnapped by people he didn't even know, and to top it off ended up in a strange town with stranger inhabitants. Whatever was going on he would figure it out... no matter what it costed. Gold continued down the street, still not recognizing where he was, as if this place were much like Storybrooke. Not many people knew of Storybrooke's existence and most thought it was merely something of a fairytale, a tale passed on by those who got lost on the road. Strange things were coming; it was only a matter of when. 

* * *

"What are you?" Regina hissed without warning. 

"You wouldn't believe me." Belle argued, not wishing to mention the truth of how she came to be in Storybrooke. It wasn't as if the older woman would understand, it could be too much for her to understand. 

"Considering the circumstances, I have a right to know, and you will tell me." 

Belle's defiant gaze showed again and Regina, who was getting sick and tired of the claimed excuse, stalked forward like an angry feline. 

"Regina, it's really... you don't- look, the thing is this will change everything you think you know."

"Try me, Miss Rose."

Isabelle swallowed, settling with a quiet nod, before she started explaining her situation. "The reason I am here is to protect Gold. It's a matter of life and death."

"Tell me. Now..." 

"Do you really want to know?"

"I'm not playing games, Isabelle Rose. You will tell me or I'll have you arrested. What's it going to be?"

The cerulean-eyed female fidgeted against the cold look she was given and finally stated, "I'm an angel."

* * *

"How long must we wait, my lord?" A voice questioned.

"Soon, my trusted one, we will act, but that moment has not arrived."

"We have the angel to deal with and... what of her little mortal pet?"

"That one is troubling, yes. Do not fret on him. I have much planned with the mortal."  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much awaited moments the story is back! There is still so much left with the series and maybe, just maybe, there'll be a sequel. I hope you enjoy~


	16. Songs of Dawn

Regina broke into laughter, her eyes shining with tears of mirth, as she looked at Belle with an incredulous look on her face. What a silly crazy thought that Gold's caretaker was an angel. An angel! Belle glared at the businesswoman, expression darkening when Regina clearly didn't believe her. 

 "Miss Rose, there is no way that you are an angel. That just proves you're mentally insane." 

 "I speak the truth!" Belle hissed. She understood why Regina came to the conclusion that this was a mere imagination, but this was also ridiculous. How was she meant to work with someone who clearly didn't want anything to do with the supernatural world? 

"Do you realize how you sound. There is no way that what you suggest is even possible!" Regina exclaimed, still scoffing at the notion of a magical realm. Belle glowered back before sighing in discontent. She took a step forward and for a brief second there was a flash of glowing light, the silhouette of wings forming along the wall. 

 "There. Is that proof enough?" Belle asked, seeing the wide-eyed stunned look in Regina who had not said a word. " Regina? " After nearly a minute of awkward silence Gold's associate recovered her wits, settling for firing question after question at Belle. 

 "Does he know?" " What's your plan? "

 "My- oh, for goodness sakes, I'm not planning anything and no, Romford doesn't know." 

 " Rumford? " Regina echoed back. 

 "Yes, that's his name."

 "It's not that. He's not that open with people and certainly not to... a caretaker."

 "Really? How'd you reach that conclusion?" Belle replied, her voice laced with thick sarcasm. She resisted the urge to childishly roll her eyes at the obvious statement. "And I'm not his caretaker."

 " Then... "

 "I'm his guardian."

* * *

 Gold snarled, still not having the slightest idea where he was. He had been walking for what felt like hours and nothing seemed familiar. It was as if he had been sent into a parallel reality. Eventually he came across a vacant road that continued down a stretch of trees, oak they looked like, but there was no presence of human life. He headed in the direction of the trees, only stopping when he felt himself getting tired, leaning onto his cane for support. 

His hair, which normally remained smoothed down for his work and self image, was sticking up at odd ends resembling more that of a traveler than a lawyer. Gold's eyes lacked sleep since escaping both his kidnapper and that mysterious woman who 'rescued' him. He heard the growling of his stomach, indicating hunger. The older male paused, coming across an eerie section of the forest. He felt the hair on the back of his neck prickle, goosebumps running up and down his arm. 

Gold visibly tensed, his vision swimming in the presence of shadows. He had no idea where he was and something about this place unnerved him yet it seemed so familiar, only that was impossible because he didn't recall it completely. Suddenly, without so much as a warning, he let out a cry as memories danced around him. 

_Adrianna smiled as she watched her son, her young Rumford, giggle and run around in the forest. With Malcolm gone on a supposed business trip the mother had a chance to teach her son to be a normal child for once. Rumford was very curious and intelligent at the mere age of six, quickly memorizing facts, always sharply aware of his surroundings._

_The woman's lips turned into a slight frown, feeling a presence behind her, turning around to see someone she hadn't come across in such a long time. The man had short scruffy blonde hair and clear eyes the same shade as blue skies. He watched the boy with a faint smile on his lips before settling to look at Adrianna._

_"Does he know?"_

_"Don't you go on talking about that! My boy has not experienced it yet and he never will!"_

_" Adrianna, you know I only want what's best for you and the child. Surely, you've thought to tell him the truth of you. "_

_"I can't. He wouldn't believe me."_

_"He will find out one way or another."_

_Adrianna sighed, "I'm his mother. I just want to protect him."_

_The blonde man nodded in understanding. "I know you do, but the sooner he knows the better."_

_"To think that he's-"_

 Gold panted heavily, picking up his pace, moving towards a path. He never noticed the dark form of a figure watching him pass. 

* * *

 A man with scruffy blonde locks walked through the gardens, not saying anything. His expression remained solemn and filled with deep regret. "Oh, lovely Adrianna, you should not have fallen. You came long ways and had the child. He will change everything now that his time has come."

 "I thought I might find you here." Another voice spoke. 

 "Yes, you did, and what is it you've come to ask?" 

 "Is he ready?"

 " Honestly... I can't say, he remains blissfully unaware. "

 "Then let's hope something good comes out of this."

 " Agreed. "

* * *

 "His guardian?"

 " I'm protecting Romford as his guardian angel. "

Regina chuckled at the statement. "To think he has someone watching over him. I never would've thought."

"I'm sure someone's watching you as well."

 " I highly doubt that. "

 "The point is that I am guarding Rumford from demons. They've taken an odd interest in them."

 "Why can't you just track him down? You're an angel."

 "I haven't received all my powers yet. What I do know is that something is coming and it has to do with heaven." 

 "I don't understand."

 Before Belle could reply the angel's eyes began to glow vibrantly, her entire form engulfing the room in a blinding light. 

 

 


	17. Angels and Demons

"On the new moon's night shall come forth to be peace, but not without spilt blood. Heaven's ground be changed, fire's rage will be shown, and the Marked fate's tested." Belle spoke in a voice that did not sound like her own, eyes glowing a vibrant yellow. She gasped, nearly collapsing face-first onto the floor. 

 Regina stared ahead with a stunned expression, unable to fully process what's going on. Her mind was whirling especially considering Mr. Gold's claimed caretaker had actually been his guardian angel. What next? That demons were real? She swallowed silently, sighing in frustration. 

 "What happened?" 

"I don't know. I haven't had my powers long." Belle frowned. She was still deeply concerned for her charge's disappearance. Where exactly could he have gone? 

Miles ahead from Storybrooke was Mr. Gold walking down a path that seemed as if it would just continue forever. He was starving, having no idea how much time had passed since he ate. Scowling the ill-tempered lawyer walked further down until he noticed someone blocking his path. The person had cobalt blue eyes and light blonde hair, eyeing the older man sharply. 

"What do you want, dearie?" Gold spat, immediately getting defensive. He didn't know what this mysterious male wanted and he wasn't about to blindly trust him. 

"You really have no idea, do you?" 

Gold stared in disbelief at the man, not grasping what the person meant. He wondered if the guy was crazy because of the rambling nonsense that followed. 

"Honestly, I thought the angels had told you. Or maybe you've already met a demon. Did they tell you what you are?" 

"Just who are you, dearie?" Gold hissed. 

"Oh, my apologies. My name is... well, that's not important," the guy went on with a bright cheeky smile. He received an incredulous frustrated stare in return. 

"I think it does matter, dearie. Now, I am asking you to tell me your name." Gold snarled, gripping the cane in a furious hold. 

"Right, uh... my name is Gabe." 

Gold raised an eyebrow as if wondering whether the blue-eyed male was lying, but couldn't detect anything from the other. Gabe, or whatever his full name really is, only beamed up at him as if the lawyer had something interesting. 

"What's this about angels and demons? That's-" Gold was cut off by this Gabe character, who went on to ramble about the claimed 'angels.' 

"Well, you see, angels are very much real and you've been selected." 

"Angels are a myth, dearie, and I don't appreciate being badgered on what is nonexistent. If you'll excuse me, I have places to-"

Gabe's expression flashed to an angry glare, arms crossed in front of him. "How hard is it for you to understand what's going on? You are involved whether you believe in it or not. There's not..." Gabe yelped in alarm when the lawyer's cane connected with his head, sending the blonde spiraling to the ground. He hissed in warning as the wooden object was pressed against his neck, holding him down, struggling against the end of the cane. 

"I won't ask you again. Who. Are. You?" Gold's eyes flashed, momentarily turning into a molten gold color with a faint hue of red. He had the feeling that 'Gabe' wasn't telling him something and it had little to do with angels, demons, or prophecies. Gabe sighed and snapped his fingers, freeing himself from beneath the older male, much to the shock of Gold. 

"How did- what exactly did you do?" 

"I told you already. Even if you don't believe me, you will understand. We'll meet again." 

* * *

 

_Fire raged in the ground, engulfing the once abundant grass in the orange-red element. The sound of wings rang out, trying to clear the forming smoke, as he burst into the scene._

_"You have a great destiny ahead of you, Rumford Gold. What you have been searching you will find, but be warned because in time the darkness and the light will entwine in a game of cat and mouse."_

_"I don't understand! What do you want from-"_

_Gold stumbled back in alarm, eyes widening in surprise and startlement, as he noticed a pair of huge black wings clearing in his vision._

_"Go to the angel. She will be your guide."_

Gold awoke in a heavy gasp, panting heavily. After what had felt like forever he had finally reached a motel where he would be spending the night before arriving to Storybrooke. Since his encounter with 'Gabe' something hadn't felt right and now with this mysterious dream Gold had the sensation that everything was about to change. 

 

"You know, Miss Rose, what exactly are you going to tell Gold? You can't possibly expect him to believe that you are an angel," scoffed Regina. She had more than enough proof to accept the idea that Belle was a celestial being, but Gold hardly indulged in the supernatural world. Belle gave her an annoyed look before settling with a sigh. 

"I'd rather talk about this elsewhere. So would you kindly-" Belle's patience was already wearing thin and hearing the door creak open caused her to groan in frustration. "Who could that be?" She muttered, head tilting slightly in confusion. The guardian angel didn't wait for a response, quietly sneaking over to check the noise, not noticing that her eyes flashed a vibrant mixture of blue and yellow. She paused at the sound of footsteps before slowly turning around to see a rather familiar face. 

"Harper, what exactly are you doing here?" 

Harper smiled, almost sadly, then motioned for Belle to follow him. Belle sighed, following closely, until they reached a vacant corridor and Harper snapped his fingers which made it so that other people couldn't hear their conversation. 

"I know you have more questions than-"

"Harper, for the love of everything grand, explain to me what is going on. And don't tell me it just has to do with demons or marks. What are you hiding? Why won't you tell me your real name?"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you who I was. Let's just leave it at Harper. Look, the truth... Gold has a past and it relates to the angels, just trust me on that." 

"No, I want you to say everything, because if not I can't lead Gold. Aren't I supposed to be his guardian angel?" 

"...okay, sit down. The story is just getting started." 

* * *

_"Well, well, well... seems like I've found a prize to be caught." A voice purred._

_"I'm not a prize, dearest, but if it's a fight you want a fight you'll get." The other hissed, wings spread wide in a menacing gesture. Both angel and demon circled each other, watching the other closely for a move to attack._

_"Oh, but Alexia, darling, surely you know what's to become of you. Hanging around with that unruly mortal did you no favors."_

_"That's hardly any of your concern. What I did is my issue, not yours." Alexia bristled. The angel held a blade tightly in one hand, suddenly slashing it at her opponent. The female demon in front of her merely smiled and dodged out of the way, striking with some kind of onyx sword. Alexia snarled at the metal coming into contact with her shoulder, but otherwise remained safe. She attacked again, this time aiming for the demon's wings, smiling at the screech of alarm that followed._

_"You'll pay for that, you pathetic angel!" The demon growled, lunging forward._

_"Isn't it you who instigated this fight?" Alexia purred as she easily side-stepped out of the way._

_"Trust me, Alexia, you'll rue the day you ever met me. When that child of yours is born a demon will Mark him! You cannot hide that half-bred forever!"_

_Alexia made a low noise from the back of her throat yet backed down, seeing her adversary disappear in a flash of black smoke. Having little choice in the matter her mentor, an angel named Mal, forced her into witness protection on Earth. Alexia switched her name, altering her appearance, moving into a strange place called Scotland. She married the mortal she thought she knew and soon enough her son was born._

* * *

 

 "Wait, then that means-" 

"Yes, he is. Rumford Gold is a very special individual, and if a demon has Marked him then they know his secret. You cannot allow him to fall into the wrong hands. If he has been captured by a demon you're in trouble. I trust, in time, you'll know what to do." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, ok, I know this is short, but this covers a lot. Gold's secret has been made a little clearer and hopefully some of you can guess what it is. And what exactly is Gabe's purpose aside from driving Gold crazy (note: Gabe does come back)? Gabe is short for something so any guesses of what it could be? 
> 
> I may be doing one more story on OUAT (I'm not a huge member of the fandom anymore) so I'm open to ideas. I'm hoping that it will be a crossover, but I'm finishing this one first and I do have my Lucifer and SPN stories to work on as well.


	18. Chapter 18

Rumford Gold was a man of truth and had someone told him about having a guardian angel he would've sneered and called that person crazy. He wouldn't have ever gotten the idea of getting kidnapped or people spouting nonsense about demons. The lawyer, already irritated enough as it is, awoke with a heavy groan and snatched up his cane, ready to continue the frustrating journey back to Storybrooke. The motel was less than comfortable, not to mention it smelled bad and there appeared to be strange stains in the room. Gold muttered angrily beneath his breath, taking a sip of the coffee he took, which surprisingly wasn't that bad. Without warning he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, sending unsettling chills down his back. Dismissing the sensation Gold left the motel, not noticing the figure watching him leave. 

_"I do not think you realize just how serious the situation is. It's not just Isabelle's charge who has been Marked. I expected more from you, Harper, considering who you are and the circumstances of this assignment." The woman hissed out._

_"Yes, I understand that."_

_"No, you don't. I am giving you until tomorrow to get this under control even if it means revealing your identity to Miss Isabelle. That angel is no fool," growled the woman before stalking away. Harper sighed, running a hand through his hair, as he caught sight of_ _Gabe._

_"Gabe? What's-"_

_"Harper, I think she's right. You must tell Isabelle the truth. I've tried talking to Rumford Gold, but the man is stubborn. I will be joining you on Earth soon enough. I wish you luck."_

_"Gabe, I don't know what to do. If I tell Isabelle... I worry this will have disastrous consequences. However, I believe you are in the right."_

* * *

"Let me make sure I understand this. You are Mr. Gold's guardian angel, demons exist, and he might've been Marked by one of them because there's something special about him. What is Marking exactly?" Regina said, unable to control the skepticism escaping her tone. 

"It's like claiming a person. Supposedly a demon chose Gold for some strange reason," Belle explained a couple hours later after her chat with Harper, who had disappeared as soon as the conversation ended, leaving her to try and let Regina comprehend what has been going on. 

"Why though? Gold doesn't even like the supernatural." 

"Are you sure?" Belle questioned, head tilting sideways, blue eyes filled with curiosity. Regina scoffed in displeasure. 

"He wouldn't. That man is made of facts and truth. He's a lawyer, not a priest." 

Belle sighed, "Well, I'm going, and hopefully I can find him before it's too late." She suddenly felt the shadows of her wings extend, hearing the sound of them flapping, vanishing from where she stood. She appeared back inside Gold's house, beginning to search everywhere for any sign of something that Gold could have relating to the supernatural. Belle checked inside the small space that held all of the lawyer's books, in the kitchen, but there was nothing. The bedrooms, empty, anywhere she looked remained blank of otherwordly things until a sudden pull led her towards the basement. 

It was rather dark, making it harder for the angel to find light, running her hand along the walls to find a switch. Eventually the place flashed, illuminated, and despite that the only thing of question was a dusty spinning wheel. Belle, frustrated by the lack of progress in her task, continued further down when at last she felt a pulse of energy that immediately caught her attention. An unfamiliar sketch lay abandoned on a mahogany table: it was a rune, but the guardian didn't recognize it. Belle felt goosebumps run up and down her arm, letting out a sudden hiss, as she whirled around to find a presence there. A pair of eyes, which momentarily flashed black, appeared along with wide gleaming teeth pulled into a smile. 

"So you must be the little angel who has what is mine." The woman before her purred. 

"He's not yours. I am his guardian and it will stay that way." Belle snarled, knowing within seconds that the other female has to be a demon. 

"That's cute, really, but I Marked him." 

Belle's wings uncurl from her back, spread open in a menacing gesture, ready to fight if it came to. Her eyes seemingly flashed, glowing against the dimly-lit basement, body tensing. 

"Do you really think that's enough to stop me? You haven't been an angel for very long, have you?" The demon cooed. 

"Get. Out. He is my charge and I will do anything to stop you." 

The demon laughed uncontrollably, "You must be really dense, little angel. I will return for my prize, just you wait." 

Before Belle can react, the demon disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Snarling, her wings folded back against her body, turning them invisible again. She sighed, studying the rune's sketch for a moment, and walked back upstairs. Belle wondered who exactly that demon was, letting her mind drift to her missing charge. 

* * *

_Gabe paced back and forth, his wings moving up and down, hardly noticing when the door of his quarters creaked open. Another angel, this time being a man with deep blue eyes and windswept black hair, stood there._

_"Killian?" Gabe questioned, expression darkening slightly as he saw the gleaming smirk on the other's lips._

_"There's something I must talk to you about, Gabe," answered Killian, ignoring the hiss that left Gabe's mouth._

_"What could possibly be so important?"_

_"I would assume you wanted to know about the demons." Killian spoke, still smirking cockily. Upon those words the older angel glanced at him sharply, interested in everything there was to say._

_"Tell me everything, Killian, and I will look into giving you a charge."_

_Killian smiled, his words laced with what could be described as a purr. "You know they marked about that lawyer, but I thought perhaps you didn't know that they plan on bringing someone back."_

_"Excuse me? What are you-"_

_"You know full well who I am talking about. Considering your status it seemed important to mention," continued Killian despite the rather annoyed look on Gabe's face._

_"That's not what I meant! I know who they want to bring back! It just- it seems a little early for them to do so. How do you know this?"_

_"I have friends and they tell me things." KIllian answered nonchalantly._

_"Who could possibly have told you about her possible return?"   
_

_"Oh, but Gabriel you already know the answer."_

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me if this is short, but it's the best I could do. This chapter is basically a somewhat filler and now you know who Gabe is. Killian won't be as important in this, I just wanted to introduce him as an angel. 
> 
> Enjoy and stay on tune for the next update!


	19. The News I Regret to Inform

After more consideration...

I have to inform that I'm letting this story go. This is a deep regret for me, but I have no idea as to where to go with it and I'm no longer a member of the OUAT fandom. However, I plan to do one last farewell story for OUAT in an AU that I feel will go actually go places, not the whatever this is that I wrote as my starter multi-chapter story. 

I am so, so, so sorry. This may be the last time that I scrap a series. 

If anyone has ideas for an AU, please let me in the comments... or I will be picking one myself. 

-dream 


End file.
